Nibelcole
is a pseudo Spirit created through a combination of DEM's technology and Westcott's . Summary Feeling that Shido has already formed enough connections with the Spirits, Westcott moves to the next stage of his plan. The Nibelcole were created from to be his personal assassins after Shido's life. In doing so, the Spirits will inverse from the sheer despair of having to witness that. Afterwards, the Nibelcole were reorganized to became his personal vanguard during DEM's final battle against Ratatoskr. Personality The Nibelcole share a collective hive mind, with each one being indistinguishable from the other. They have little concern over individual bodies dying, though they become terrified of Shido once they realize that his kisses can erase them. Every Nibelcole has a fanatic level of devotion to Westcott. They each follow his orders religiously and will devote themselves completely to whatever mission he assigns to them. Outside of combat, the Nibelcole act like ordinary teenage girls that love to gossip and annoy people they regard as bossy like Ellen. Appearance Due to being made from Nia's stolen Sephira Crystal, the Nibelcole share a derivative of Nia's Astral Dress. Their Astral Dress resembles a nun's habit at the length of a miniskirt. History Background Powers & Abilities Spirit Form Demon King: |Jinshoku Henchitsu (Beruzebabu Iereddo)|lit = Beelzebub・Page}} Weapons: Book Pages Astral Dress: |Kinnoroi Reisō Niban Hen|lit = Forbidden Spirit Dress No.2 Fragment}} Being an artificial lifeform created by , each individual has less power than a Spirit with a limited Astral Dress equipped. However, what they lack in strength, they make up in overwhelming numbers and resilience. Ordinary damage inflicted on the Nibelcole is negligible to the entire army and will do nothing to stop the collective onslaught coordinated by their shared hive mind. The Nibelcole can also transform back into book pages, allowing them to traverse through the wind for an easy method of transportation. Alternatively, being in page form allows them to be easily storagable. Ellen has taken advantage of this quality, scattering large amounts of paper through her Realizer to easily allow the Nibelcole surround the enemy. In battle they can reshape themselves into projectiles like paper airplanes as a means for long-distance combat. However, the Nibelcole do have a fatal shortcoming. Due to being made through Nia's Reiryoku, they are vulnerable to Nia's affections for Shido established by their Path. As a result, Shido is able to seal the Nibelcole regardless of their own personal affections for him. Sealing the Nibelcole results in them completely disappearing into particles of light. Furthermore, their life force is connected to Westcott. After Kurumi steals back Nia's Sephira Crystal from him, all of the Nibelcole faded away shortly afterwards. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 16-19 Quotes *(To Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott ) “''Her appearance is a bean sprout, but her brain is like a gorilla.''” Light Novel Volume 17, Chapter 1 Trivia *The Nibelcole's design is based off the game-exclusive character Marina Arusu. *Nibelcole's Demon King is Nia's Demon King (Beelzebub) with the added suffix 'Yeled'. Yeled means 'child' in Hebrew *Nibelcole's Spirit Number is Spirit No.2i-Extra References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:DEM Category:Artificial Spirit